Shipping containers are used for shipping cargo throughout the world. Such shipping containers may be intermodal transportation containers that can be loaded onto ships, railcars or tractor trailers, or they may be specific to a certain type of transportation, such as a tractor trailer. These shipping containers may be air cargo containers, rail cars, overseas containers, box cars, or piggy back trailers. These containers are typically openable on at least one end so that the containers can be loaded and unloaded with cargo. The cargo loaded into these containers may be in or on packaging, such as pallets, totes, or the like. These packages of cargo are typically loaded into the containers by fork trucks, pallet jacks, or suitable loading devices.
Exposure of some types of packaging, and the cargo contained in or on packaging, to moisture and condensation can damage the packaging and cargo in a shipping container. More specifically, shipping containers filled with cargo are often subjected to environmental conditions that create potentially damaging condensation. For example, condensation often occurs when shipping containers are exposed to rapidly dropping temperatures. Specifically, when temperatures drop at night after the warmth of the day has heated the air inside the container, the air cools and moisture condenses out of the air and accumulates on the interior surfaces of the container, including the roof, floor and walls of the container and on the packaging itself. Condensation formed on the roof and walls of a container may drip onto packaging or cargo in the container. Shipping containers, as well as the packaging and cargo in the containers, also may be subjected to high humidity when shipped through high humidity regions of the world. Condensation and high humidity conditions can cause a wide range of damage to packaging and cargo in a shipping container including corrosion, rust, fungus, mold formation, spoliation, delamination, warping, over absorption of moisture by hydrophilic materials, damage to or detachment of labels, and degradation of the packaging.
Various known devices for minimizing moisture damage inside of shipping containers have been used. One known device for minimizing moisture damage to cargo is the use of desiccant bags. Desiccants are moisture absorbing materials, such as silica or clay based materials. Bags containing desiccant are hung inside shipping containers or placed on top of packaging in a shipping container. There are certain drawbacks to using desiccants bags to control moisture in shipping containers. In particular, desiccant bags can rupture causing contamination of the cargo and the cargo packaging. Furthermore, the required amount of desiccant bags needed for any particular container may vary depending on the cargo type, container size, and temperature and humidity conditions to which the container is exposed. To ensure enough desiccant bags to provide sufficient moisture control, one would need to assume a worst case scenario, which may require an expensive amount of desiccant bags. Desiccants are also perishable if stored over long periods of time or improperly. Additionally, desiccant bags do not provide a physical barrier to protect cargo from types of contamination other than moisture.
Another known device for minimizing moisture damage to cargo is an individual bag or film cover for a pallet of cargo. Such films or bags are typically wrapped over or around cargo that has been loaded onto a pallet. The films or bags are often custom fitted to the shape of the cargo, for example by vacuum or heat shrinking or by sealing with an adhesive tape. These bags or films are made of various materials such as polyethylene or polyester. One drawback of these individualized bags or films is that they are configured for use with a single pallet, rather than an entire shipping container. They are typically configured to be applied over the top of a pallet of cargo instead of surrounding the cargo and the pallet itself. Therefore, they often create an insufficient moisture barrier. These bags and films are also labor intensive to apply. Another drawback of these individual pallet bags and films is that the pallet typically must be loaded into a shipping container after the bag or film has been applied, which subjects the bag or film to potential tearing while being loaded.
Another known device for limiting moisture damage to cargo and packaging is a conventional shipping container liner. These liners are typically hung from the interior of the shipping container to create pockets of air between the interior of the container via several hangers attached to the interior walls of the container and the exterior walls of the liner. These liners are typically thermally insulated liners configured to reduce the impact of radiant heat inside the shipping container. These liners also typically reduce humidity inside of the liner by limiting the temperature fluctuation inside of the liner. Certain of these liners are made of woven materials with an aluminum foil lamination on the inner and outer surfaces of the liner. While these liners provide thermal insulation, they also tend to shrink the useable space inside of the container. Another drawback of these liners is that they are typically not airtight. The installation of these liners is labor intensive because they require a user to hang the liners from multiple hangers in the interior of the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for new and improved liners for shipping containers to overcome these disadvantages.